Don't Sleep -you might not wake-
by Mikiri's Revenge
Summary: Shiro always patrolled instead of sleeping, the nightmares and flashbacks were much worse when he slept. Tonights patrol ended much worse than they usually did. X-posted on AO3


Shiro never slept willingly. When the others went to bed, he would retreat to his room for an hour and then wander the halls, never quite trusting the Castle's security after the Galra crystal's infection. He knew he couldn't avoid sleep forever, but if he could just tire himself out enough he could avoid - _I can't move my arm, where did it go? Wherediditgowhereisit-_ the nightmares as long as possible.

He started his rounds near his quarters, - _their biology is quite strange for a bipedal species-_ checking to make sure all the others were asleep. Keith was still awake, which was not unusual, and Pidge had fallen asleep at her desk, an arm curled around a half completed project. He gently lifted her out of her chair - _hands grabbing him, lifting him-_ and tucked her into her bed. Hunk was sound asleep, snoring loud enough to be heard in the hallway.

He passed Coran doing maintenance in a hallway near the bridge and waved - _guards move at seven second intervals_ \- instead of stopping to talk. The bridge was dark as expected, Allura had said something about going to the library during dinner, but movement caught his eye - _their eyes gleam in the dark-_ and Chulatt came scurrying up to him. He knelt down - _Vrepit Sa-_ to pick the smallest mouse up and continued on his rounds.

He passed Coran again, heading towards the kitchen and dining hall. His footsteps echoed in the quiet, each step equally spaced, perfect military style march - _seven second intervals, one, two, three-_ He took a calming breath before entering the dining hall. The room was dark, but he could see Pidge's chair left away from the table from the light of the hall. He remembered she had had a breakthrough during dinner and run off - _screams mutating into a roar indicated a success-_ to go work on it before she forgot. Hunk had scurried after her leaving Lance and Keith to clean up, so the room was probably still messy, but at least the plates would be clean.

He entered the room, his footsteps still the same measured pace, carefully avoiding the chairs - _they screamed for help as they were dragge y-_ as he crossed the darkened room. About halfway across the door to the hall closed, leaving him and Plachu in complete darkness - _he had to be quiet it could hear him breath_ \- he concentrated and lit his Galra tech arm to use as a flashlight. It was probably overkill but the heat it produced was almost reassuring, the warmth meant it was working and could protect him.

He entered the kitchen, Hunk's domain, and the lights turned on automatically, allowing Shiro to release the energy flowing to his arm to keep it lit. He found Platt relaxing on the counter near the washed plates. He lowered his hand allowing the larger mouse scurry up to join its fellow on his shoulder - _something with many many manymanymany legs crawling around him no one dared approach-_ a shudder worked its way down Shiro's spine but he patted the mice reassuringly.

He exited out the other door back into the halls, heading towards the elevator to do rounds on the next floor, and probably send Keith back to his room from the training deck. He stood waiting for it to come - _the Champion needs direct access to the Arena-_ feeling the mice talk to each other balanced on his shoulder. He entered the lift - _white tube strange noise atleastitdidn'tmove PAIN-_ and pressed the button for the next floor; he always checked the training deck in case Keith had started wandering around as well. The trip took only a handful of seconds before the door opened to the darkened hallway. The lights above turned on, lighting his way around the floor with nary a flicker - _lightsblindinghim indistinctvoicesabove PAIN-_ he headed towards the common room first, if Keith was on the training deck it would be good to let him exercise for at least a little while.

Shiro moved through the halls, the lights remaining on after he passed through the area, showing the route he took - _don't move don't breath it can't see-_ always bothered him. The door to the common room opened with a barely audible hydraulic hiss. From inside he could hear the other mice chittering at each other in what seemed to be and argument - _high pitched screech of a saw whataretheydoingtomyarmohgod-_ and the two mice on his shoulders squeaked in reply. Chuchule and Plachu scurried out of the darkness and stopped at Shiro's feet. He scooped them up and put them on his shoulders with the others. Shiro took one last look at the darkened room and continued on.

Halfway to the training deck, the mice stopped him, pulling on his ear - _sharploudscreech itusesecholocation-_ when he stopped the mice mimed lifting them up. He glanced around to see if he could find where up they wanted to go. Eventually Chuchule pointed to a vent outside of their normal reach, but well within Shiro's. He gently placed them near it and they hurried through the bars into the vents - _there were lasers in the vents after the first escape-_ the mice waved at Shiro and then left, presumably to find Allura.

Shiro approached the training deck and noticed, as expected, the lights were on indicating someone else's presence. Keith, expecting Shiro's presence, continued his fight with the gladiator undisturbed. He dodged a strike with a move Shiro taught him - _in the arena you only have one shot_ \- but the gladiator moved at superhuman speed and the end of the staff hit Keith in the middle of the chest and sent him flying across the floor - _can't stop moving you'll die-_ Keith gave the out of breath command that put the gladiator in standby. Shiro quirked an eyebrow at Keith; the younger boy rolled his eyes and dismissed the gladiator and let Shiro herd him off of the training deck.

Keith glanced at Shiro one last time before heading to the elevator to presumably go back to his room, "You need to sleep too, Shiro. You're not superhuman."

Shiro smiled - _smile for the camera, Champion-_ but it probably wasn't quite as reassuring as he hoped, "I will."

Keith frowned, "Soon." he insisted. Shiro nodded - _I'll sleep when I'm dead_ \- and waved as Keith headed off to bed. Shiro waited until Keith's footsteps faded into the eerie brightness of the halls - _guards move at seven second intervals-_ before continuing his rounds. He only really had one place left to check on his round before he retreated to his room for a couple hours to read. One last stop, always the last stop, the Lion Hanger - _it was mine before, it will be mine again_ -

He followed Keith's lit path to the lifts, waiting silently, his eyes starting to blur from tiredness. He knew Keith was right but he didn't want to sleep - _I'll sleep when I'm dead-_ Shiro stepped into the lift and pressed the button. The lift sped downwards - _notthelab anythingbutthelab NO-_ the trip taking longer than the trip between the upper levels. Next thing he knew he was stepping out into the hanger, the secondary lights turned on but the main lights stayed off, leaving the cavernous - _lights, cheering ohgodnotagain_ \- room dim.

The Lions were asleep like their human counterparts, though he saw Black's eyes light up - _their eyes gleam in the dark_ \- and follow him around the room. He took a slow circuit around the perimeter, following the edge of the room to Yellow, his eyes darting around; the hanger would be the best place to enter in if someone wanted to break into the castle covertly. He was trying to be thorough but he knew he was losing time - _it hurt so bad butneedtofight_ \- his eyes blurring making it hard to focus. He jerked into awareness again by Blue, having gone around Yellow, Green, and Black already. He took a deep breath to steady himself - _patienceyieldsfocus-_ and continued his lap. By the time he reached the front of Red he knew he was going to pass out; he was familiar with the sensation and the blackness creeping into his vision - _Try not to scream, Champion_ \- He took one step, and then another and then the blackness greeted him as he fell to the floor - _at least his opponent was dead first_ -

He awoke - _their eyes gleam in the dark-_ to a voice over his head, he couldn't move his arms - _wheredidtheygo icantmove-_ the light overhead blinding him. He saw a shadow move over him, heard a voice, "Shiro?" - _the Champion-_ he could feel his arm again, it was heating up - _in the arena you only have one shot-_ and he struck. There was a moment, a breath, he could _feel_ the blood sliding down his arm. The rapid cooling as the built up energy dissipated, the terrifying feel of organs working frantically around his hand - _it was still alive but for how long_ \- the strange squishiness was a feeling he had gotten used to, but prefered to forget. He tried to ignore the frantic fluttering and muscles spasming around his wrist - _hold still, Champion, or it will hurt worse. Now breath for me_ \- the same gush of blood and squelching noise that came with removing his arm from an opponent occurred as he withdrew his hand out of his opponent's torso. He heard a choked off scream and the thump of the body falling next to him - _onlyhaveonechance-_ and he looked over, Keith sprawled over the ground, red - _why does it bleed purple why purple-_ blood oozing around him forming a puddle. Shiro screamed before grabbing Keith and running for the healing pods - _their species seems so fragile_ \- echoing in his mind. Behind him, in the hanger, the Red Lion awakened, roaring in anger so loud he could feel the castle shake - _the cheers of the spectators were deafening-_ under his feet as he ran, announcing Keith's injury to the entire castle.

* * *

Please don't kill me? _I just wanted to write something scary_

But feel free to come scream at me on tumblr mikiri

Thanks to Vivi (ViridianNeophyte) for betaing! and thanks to the Klance Klance discord for dealing with me screaming.


End file.
